1. Field of the Invention
A colorful bowl with various patterns creates the lovely atmosphere in the kitchen and also provides lots of fun, brainstorming game, and education.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inventor once created one kind of glass with new structure and function of rotating. The imbodiment is consisted by a mainframe, fixed base and several rings. The mainframe surrounded by the rings can rotate freely and present the different styles of the glasses.
This idea can be used on the glasses; however, it may not be used on the bowls. The main reason is clearly shown in the figure. The glass is a cylinder surrounded by several rings and therefore can freely rotate. The idea is easy to understand. There is no special and creative idea for the structure, so the idea is not suitable for bowls with arc surface.
Meanwhile, there is only some patterns painted or pasted on the glass and the patterns are not changeable, so there are still some shortcomings to be improved. It is also a pity that this idea is not suitable for the bowls.
The main purpose of this invention is to create a bowl with pleasant look for better visual effect and entertainment. It is a dish consisted by the mainframe, outer rings, patterned rings, and a base. The rings make it easily to rotate and form variety of different patterns and colors. It is much different from the traditional bowl with monotonous look.
The patterned rings can present the three-dimension patterns. Therefore, another purpose of this invention is to reach the promotion purpose and improve the visual effect so as to make the best use of the bowls.